<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival of the fittest by mk94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397452">Survival of the fittest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94'>mk94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banishment, Beta Zuko, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Language Barrier, M/M, Racism, Since Fire Nation doesn't know about omega/alpha culture, Southern Water Tribe, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, omega sokka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Agni Kai, Zuko was never send to look for the Avatar. He was banished, to live his life in shame and solitute at the South Pole. But contrary to the believes that not a single soul lives there, Zuko soon discovered the opposite to be the case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone told Zuko that his father banishing him to the deserted South Pole might be the best thing that happened to him, he actually would have believed them.</p>
<p>Fire Lord Ozai was a cruel man and Prince Zuko never managed to live up to his name, ending up as the failure he apparently was born to be.</p>
<p>Crying for mercy as he found out that his father was his opponent in the Agni Kai, put an end to it.</p>
<p>The very next day, he was sent off to the South Pole. No crazy mission to find some 100 years lost Avatar. No way of restoring his honor. Azula would take over the throne when the time comes and Zuko will spend the rest of his life time in solitude surrounded by snow and ice and where the sun barely seemed to shine.</p>
<p>So here he was, watching the Fire Nation ship taking off, standing in nothing but his barely warm clothes and a little bag of food, water and medication.</p>
<p>Putting the bag over his shoulder, he started marching on. There was no reason for pining after something you clearly would never receive. His father banishing his disgraced son was a sign of mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day three</p>
<p>Zuko learned that most caves where not suited for sleeping in.</p>
<p>For example, it was the fourth cave he found on this forsaken land and was yet again met by an animal trying to kill him.</p>
<p>Some large white beast was barking and growling at him, its teeth coming closer to Zuko’s face than he liked it. Held down by this monstrosity, the prince fought with all that his weakened body got.</p>
<p>Note to self. No more cave hunting. There was only so much a thirteen year old could do to survive such encounters.</p>
<p>Making his hands burn, he grabbed the beasts snout and held onto it till it whined in pain, pulling away and lifting its huge paw to strike down. Having enough space to stand up now, Zuko sprung to his feet, grabbed his bag and made a dash for it. Thanking the spirits that the animal didn’t follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day six</p>
<p>Zuko wondered how fast hair could grow. It would be quite helpful for his naked scalp and ears to not freeze. Until then, he would have to keep it warm by his hands. Thank Agni for being a fire bender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day seven</p>
<p>While sitting in a hole he dug into the snow to protect himself from the harsh cold winds, he was treating his burned eye, when a person covered in furs stood above him.</p>
<p>Zuko’s heart was beating hard, wasn’t he supposed to be alone on this continent? As far as researches went, never was a single man seen in this part of the world.</p>
<p>The person above him grumbled something and pointed his spear at the boy. Glaring back in defense, Zuko held his hands up, ready to strike with the bit of fire left in him.</p>
<p>He was grabbed by the collar from behind, startling him, and dragged out of the hole.</p>
<p>The two snow people came dangerously closer and Zuko shouted out weakly as he shot fire at them.</p>
<p>Shouting in shock and surprise, the two people jumped back, watching the boy running. Zuko didn’t need to know if they were good or evil. Only brutal savages would live here voluntarily and probably would eat him when they-</p>
<p>Snow began to lift and move around him and before he knew what happened, it captured him, turning to unmoving ice.</p>
<p>“L-Let m-m-m-me go!” he shivered, stuttered, his tongue feeling like leather in his mouth. It had been a week without talking to anybody and the cold wasn’t any help either.</p>
<p>The savages approached him, observing him, seeing the ice being melted by his fire in his hands.</p>
<p>Both started to talk excited, looking at each other and back at Zuko. The prince couldn’t understand what they were saying, but by the way they surrounded him and pointing at him, they seemed to be happy about something.</p>
<p>Hopefully, he wouldn’t end up as soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day Fourteen</p>
<p>Well, Zuko didn’t end up as soup.</p>
<p>He ended up as hearth for the chief of this tribe full of water benders, instead.</p>
<p>Tied by the hands with a rope, he was sitting inside the tent of the chief with the purpose of heating the living place of their leader.</p>
<p>Human heater, Zuko thought frustrated as the old man in front of him pointed at the bowl with water in front of him while shouting at him in his language.</p>
<p>Azula would have a life time of jokes for him if she knew about that, the teen sighed, holding out his hands and heating up the bowl till the water began to steam.</p>
<p>Taking back the bowl with a cloth – since the bowl was burning hot by the fire bender – the chief put it in front of his bed, putting his feet into the water and sighed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Zuko watched dejected the chief enjoying his footbath, while he sat there like an object in the corner of the tent, tied to the bedpost like something worth being stolen (people actually tried to steal him once).</p>
<p>At least his burned eyes was being treated, he was being fed and giving time to use their outhouse. Shivering from the memory of this abomination of a toilette, he sighed again. Back home, there was a real civilization, real cities and streets and toilettes.</p>
<p>The chief smiled happily as he dried his warmed feet and put on his socks and boots. Standing up he smiled down at Zuko, saying something sweetly and petting the teen on the head before he left his tent.</p>
<p>“Idiot snow savage,” Zuko growled and leaned down on his cross-legged knees, his head put on his tied hands.</p>
<p>If he was strong enough to just burn this place down, then he could be off and continue his life in shame and solitude. But even with the sun out, how could one fire bender kid fight a tribe full of water benders all on his own?</p>
<p>It’s not like Zuko didn’t try to escape. But seeing that he was surrounded by snow and therefore water, those benders always were quick to catch him and putting him back with the same damn ropes like he was just a naughty dog mouse who was being silly.</p>
<p>The head petting was humiliating as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Year 3</p>
<p>Zuko woke up from the sounds of heavy footsteps, looking around in confusion and watching the Chief leaving the tent.</p>
<p>Struggling from the rope around his neck, Zuko crawled closer to the entry and glancing through the tent flap.</p>
<p>Looks like the young warriors came back from their battle with the other tribe they were talking about for weeks. Apparently, it was successful at how happy and cheery they were as they mounted off their buffalo yaks.</p>
<p>Crawling closer, Zuko could hear them talking. While he was not taught any of their language, he managed to teach himself most of it.</p>
<p><em>“You should have seen us, father</em>” the chief’s son said proudly,<em>” they had no chance against us!</em>”</p>
<p><em>“Such a strong and brave son! And what is that?”</em> the chief pointed at something till on the buffalo yak.</p>
<p>The son smiled widely as he pulled it off his animal, showing their tribe a young man, unconscious in his arms.</p>
<p>“<em>This is my chosen mate” </em>the son said, puffing his chest out as the people started cheering and applauding to the young heir.</p>
<p>Zuko frowned. This word was new. <em>Chosen mate. </em>What was this unconscious man to the son? A friend? Probably a prisoner, seeing at how he was carried off on the son’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He watched the tribe happily chatting with the returned warriors, carrying off their goods and weapons won in the battle.</p>
<p>The flap opened suddenly and he saw the chief smiling down at him amused.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Need toilette? Need food?”</em>
</p>
<p>Grumbling annoyed, Zuko crawled back to his spot and laid down to take another nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later, Zuko got promoted from hearth of the chief to wedding present for the chief’s son and his bride.</p>
<p>Weird enough, Zuko wasn’t aware that men could marry each other. But the South Pole was a weird and strange place from the beginning so there was that.</p>
<p>The people of the tribe sat excitedly around the cold fire place while the wedded couple sat in the center of the circle in front of said cold fire place.</p>
<p>The son was talking to his bride happily and excited while the young man sat next to him in silence and glaring at him softly. While the others in the tribe wore their blue colored coats and white furs, the wedded couple both wore colors of any variation possible. The young bride next to the chief’s son also wore a deep blue necklace with a blue stone on it.</p>
<p>Zuko was wearing thinner clothes without any coat or fur to warm him. Apparently him being a fire bender gave them the idea he didn’t need any warmth.</p>
<p>Standing next to the chief, he was ordered to light up the fire place. And the way he gestured with his arms wildly, the fire bender understood to be extra dramatic about his bending to impress the bride.</p>
<p>Sighing, Zuko took in his position. His hands for the spectacle untied moved in fluid motions while he stepped around the fire place, ignoring the cold of the night as best as he could.</p>
<p>Concentrating on his breathing, Zuko began to summon the fire in his hands and enlightening the fireplace with large flames. As large as he could in his weakened frozen state at least.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered, the son laughed excited and the bride stared at Zuko in shock.</p>
<p><em>“And this is only one of the things this human fire can do!”</em> The chief said happily,<em>”And this human fire shall now be yours! I congratulate you to your union!”</em></p>
<p>Cheering and clapping and wolf whistles were heard as the chief’s son grabbed his bride and pulled him into a deep kiss.</p>
<p>The moment the kiss was broken, the young man slapped the son in the face angrily, making everyone around laugh and cackle.</p>
<p>Zuko couldn’t imagine how this was acceptable. Abduct someone and then marry them? Couldn’t they just arrange the marriage or something?</p>
<p>This water tribe was truly just a bunch of snow savages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing that he was now the hearth of the newly married couple, Zuko was surprised at how gentle the other boy was treating him.</p>
<p>Like a person he was talked to and was given food in his hands, instead of placed on the ground in front of him. It has been a while since he was treated like a human being.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you understand me?”</em> the young man asked once while watching Zuko heating up their evening dinner. Zuko looked up and nodded. Yes, he could understand him, even though his way of speaking was clearly different from the tribe he had to deal with for three years now.</p>
<p><em>“Can you speak?”</em> was the next question. Zuko frowned, looking down at the boiler in his hands.</p>
<p>“I can’t speak your language…<em>”</em> Zuko answered, knowing that the other wouldn’t understand him but would understand his answer nonetheless.</p>
<p>The young man nodded, coming closer and stirred the soup in the boiler some more and leaned back again, smiling at the fire bender.</p>
<p>“Sokka” he said.</p>
<p>Zuko frowned.</p>
<p>The young man put his hands on his chest, repeating the word.</p>
<p>“Sokka”</p>
<p>His hand gestured towards Zuko, a questioning look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh! Uhm… Zuko” he said with a nod.</p>
<p><em>“What are you cooking?”</em> the chief’s son asked as he entered the tent. Sokka quickly stood up and crossed his arms in defense.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What does it look like, I’m making fish soup”</em>
</p>
<p>That was the last thing he could understand before the conversation became too fast for the teen to decipher the words.</p>
<p>But by the looks of it, they were having and argument. The son became louder and louder while Sokka kept on an easy voice, seemingly unconcerned about something.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was grabbed by the throat, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“HEY!” Zuko snapped, letting the boiler fall to the ground as he jumped to his feet, ready to strike.</p>
<p>They both looked at him surprised, the son was annoyed while Sokka was hopeful.</p>
<p>Then the other whispered something into Sokka’s ear and left the tent, leaving a shivering Sokka behind who sank down on his knees.</p>
<p><em>“Clean that up. I’ll bring you some seal to cook”</em> , was growled angrily from outside.</p>
<p>Zuko glared as the son left the tent and was about to go over and help Sokka to his feet, but that stupid rope around his neck stopped him.</p>
<p>Sokka took a shaky breath and began to clean up, ignoring Zuko like their conversation never happened. Frustrated and hurt from the other teen’s behavior, Zuko sat down back on his spot and watched Sokka silently work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko tried to ignore his heart hammering like crazy whenever Sokka talked to him. When they were alone by themselves, Sokka would take his time in teaching the fire bender their language. And sometimes, Zuko would explain some words in his language, smiling at how bright those blue eyes are watching him with interest.</p>
<p>This was how Sokka started calling his husband ‘Idiot’ in Zuko’s language, acting like it’s a name for a loved one. The Chief’s son was all too happy with the name, thinking of Sokka being more and more in love with him.</p>
<p>Once when the men were out for hunting, Sokka told Zuko the story of him ending up here.</p>
<p>“The alphas were not even home when they attacked,” Sokka huffed angrily,” what kind of ‘brave’ warriors do that?”</p>
<p>Zuko made a mental note to himself to later ask Sokka what that word ‘alpha’ means.</p>
<p>“So they ambushed you? Your tribe?”</p>
<p>Sokka nodded, expression turned sad and angry,” they took our food and the little tools we had. Then that idiot Boatak came and abducted me. Of course that alpha would think with his knot”</p>
<p>Another weird phrase, Zuko thought. But apparently, Alpha is a word describing a certain group of people. The knot thing is weird, though. Why should someone think with a knot?</p>
<p>“Boatak is Chief’s son, right?”</p>
<p>Sokka nodded, patching up an old unused blanket.</p>
<p>They sat together for a while, Zuko watching the other teen in silence doing his patch work and Sokka humming now and then.</p>
<p>“Did these people here give you that scar?” Sokka asked suddenly, glancing up nervously to the surprised fire bender.</p>
<p>Touching the burned side on his face self-consciously, Zuko took a deep breath. It took him a while to answer him.</p>
<p>“No, they didn’t. It’s…it’s complicated…”</p>
<p>Sokka hummed, looking up from his handy work,” is it the reason you ended up here?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded and watched the other continuing his work.</p>
<p>When the teen finally finished, he smiled at Zuko as he handed the blanket to him.</p>
<p>“F-For me?”</p>
<p>“I noticed you freezing the last few nights and I found this blanket somewhere forgotten in Boatak’s bags. Please take it. It’s the least I can do. Thank you for warming up this place”</p>
<p>Blushing brightly, Zuko took the blanket and put them around his shoulders. It was instantly more comfortable and the fire bender couldn’t help it but smile at Sokka.</p>
<p>“Thank you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko couldn’t believe that he had found a friend in this place. Sokka was compassionate and funny, even in his situation of being forcibly married to someone who abducted him.</p>
<p>When Boatak snapped at Sokka for shaving Zuko and cutting his hair, Sokka would simply reply with,” <em>I like my stuff in this tent to be proper and clean. And this human fire was a mess.”</em></p>
<p>And when asking why he was giving Zuko a bath, the answer was, “<em>I have one job,</em> Idiot,<em> and it’s cleaning the home and cooking the food. Your father gave him to us as wedding gift and I will treat him as well”</em></p>
<p>It was clear as day how much the chief’s son started to hate Zuko. Sokka was giving all his attention to this human hearth while his very husband got ignored and avoided.</p>
<p>The fire bender noticed it by every ‘mistake’ the husband did by kicking and letting heavy things ‘fall’ on Zuko, while he was bound to the bedpost at his mercy.</p>
<p>Not that Zuko would simply take it. More often than not, he spit some fire at him or burned his food down.</p>
<p>While Sokka would wash the laundry, Boatak would be in the tent and ordering Zuko to do tricks like a pet.</p>
<p>“<em>You are not worth his attention, human fire. You are given to me by the Chief to serve us. This is your sole purpose”</em> he always would hiss at the end and then left for the hunt.</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t care, for Sokka always came back with a big smile and another joke to tell or another plan on how to escape this tribe.</p>
<p>“You could burn down some of their tents, enough for the water benders to be distracted and then we take one of their buffalo yaks and escape” Sokka told him one day quietly as he was cooking dinner.</p>
<p>“We?”</p>
<p>Sokka looked up, blushing softly,” w-well, yeah. You are just as forced to be here as I am, right?”</p>
<p>“Right…but I don’t know your tribe and-“</p>
<p>Sokka waved his hand at him dismissing,” I know you and I will protect you, promise!”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled at his friend before schooling it down into a neutral expression when Boatak returned to their tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been a month since they both became close friends. Zuko was happy even though he still was technically a slave to the other.</p>
<p>But lately, Sokka started acting strange and the fire bender was sure that he must be sick.</p>
<p>Sokka was sweating profusely and seemed to be hot most of the time. He avoided the others in the tribe and hid in his and his husband’s bed.</p>
<p>Zuko was worried by every painful moan that left the other’s lips and only hoped for his friend to get better. Since Boatak wasn’t here, Zuko sat next to Sokka, giving him the blanket that he was given in their early days of friendship.</p>
<p>Sokka chuckled weakly and took Zuko’s hand,” thanks”</p>
<p>The tent flap opened and Zuko barely could shield Sokka before the rope was pulled. Zuko watched the chief’s son entering the tent while two of his men were dragging the fire bender out of the tent.</p>
<p>“Get him out of my sight,” Boatak ordered his men,” I want to spend the time with my mate without him here”</p>
<p>“Zuko…” Sokka whined, looking past his husbands towards Zuko who was grabbed by more men and away from his friend.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” he snapped, but was ignored and bound to a post summoned by one of the water benders.</p>
<p>They were about to leave him when he asked franticly,” what is Boatak doing to Sokka?!”</p>
<p>The men gave each other a confused stare, not understanding what the other meant.</p>
<p>“Boatak’s omega is in heat” one of them answered.</p>
<p>Another odd word. Omega. In ‘heat’ seemed to be Sokka’s fevered state.</p>
<p>“So they are going to mate,” another added, smirking at a confused looking Zuko,” Mating. The thing where you make babies”</p>
<p>Zuko paled.</p>
<p>Sokka was having a dangerous fever and all those guys were thinking about is Sex?!</p>
<p>That’s it.</p>
<p>Zuko will not tolerate this.</p>
<p>He melted the post behind him and jumped to his feet, spitting fire at the surprised tribesmen. Holding up his tied hands, he pointed them towards the tent of the chief’s son, shooting as much fire as he possessed.</p>
<p>While the tent stood in flames, Zuko ran in and pulled that pervert off his whining friend and threw him out of the tent, closing the flap.</p>
<p>“Zuko…” Sokka whispered, shivering despite the heat around them.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I got you,” Zuko whispered, covering his half naked friend in covers and blankets and threw him over his shoulder, feeling guilty as another painful moan was heard.</p>
<p>Hearing the hissing sound of dying fire, Zuko quickly escaped through a burned hole on the back of the tent, sneaking around the people trying to quench the fire.</p>
<p>Making his way as quickly as possible towards the stalls, he put on another fire, opening all the stable doors and let the buffalo yaks escape, taking one for himself and Sokka.</p>
<p>The chaos, Zuko thought in satisfaction, were a good distraction to escape. Sokka was really good with plans it seemed.</p>
<p>Who would have thought he would be able to pull that off?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did he think in doing that stupid plan?</p>
<p>The snow storm they ended up in was horrifying for the fire bender, desperately holding onto his friend and the buffalo yak. He felt completely frozen, not even his inner fire could safe them now.</p>
<p>“Almost there…” Sokka whispered,” hold on, Zuko, we’re almost there”</p>
<p>Zuko was barely conscious, not hearing what Sokka said and was too tired to ask.</p>
<p>The buffalo yak stumbled over something, causing the two humans to fall into the snow. It stopped and waited for them to stand up and mount it again.</p>
<p>But Sokka was sick and Zuko was tired.</p>
<p>Through blurry eyes, Zuko noticed some people approaching them, making him panic.</p>
<p>He threw himself over Sokka and breathed out large flames before losing consciousness for good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update is next monday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to update on monday. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko woke up covered in furs and blankets. It had been too long since he felt that warmth again.</p>
<p>Looking around the tent he laid in, he noticed Sokka sitting next to his sleeping spot, snoring softly with his head leaned back. His neck was free from that blue necklace, the fire bender noticed.</p>
<p>“…you recovered,” Zuko spoke up relieved, smiling when Sokka woke up with a start, staring at the fire bender and throwing himself at him.</p>
<p>“You! You Idiot!” He snapped, hugging the other tightly” you got me all worried! You slept two days through!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sokka”</p>
<p>“You should be sorry! Me in heat with only my horrible thoughts all alone without you to cheer me up you bastard!”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled, weakly taking the other’s hand,” thank you for saving my life”</p>
<p>Sokka was panting a bit from his rant, sighing deeply and clenched their hands together,” you saved <em>my</em> life, Zuko. I don’t want to imagine what could have happen if you weren’t there”</p>
<p>“Sokka? I hear you talking, is that boy awake yet?” a woman spoke up as she entered the tent, blinking at the hands which were quickly pulled apart by the two blushing teens.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s awake” Sokka commented shortly, turning back to the other boy,” this is Katara, my sister I told you about”</p>
<p>“Oh, the strongest water bender on this planet?” Zuko asked, ignoring Sokka’s shouts of embarrassment and smiled at the smirking girl who gave her struggling brother a smooch on his cheek.</p>
<p>“You should tell me that in person one day, Sokka” she giggled, looking down to Zuko still lying in the covers,” how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Tired…but warm…” he gave a curt smile, pulling said covers closer around his neck.</p>
<p>“Good to hear,” Katara nodded happily,” we let you rest some more, clothes will be brought to you as well as something to eat. The chief of our tribe will want to talk to you later”</p>
<p>“uhm…ok?” Zuko nodded, feeling his nervousness growing slowly into panic.</p>
<p>“He’s our father, you know?” Sokka quickly added,” he just want some questions answered, nothing more, don’t worry”</p>
<p>“Alright” Zuko breathed out in relief, feeling his inner fire growing in strength. It was good to feel the warmth coming back.</p>
<p>Sokka and Katara were chatting some more with him till they left the tent to give him the much needed rest he couldn’t get since he ended up in the South Pole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we start,” Chief Hakoda began to speak,” I want to thank you for bringing my son back”</p>
<p>“He treated me well, it was the least I could do…” Zuko bowed to the other in respect, making the Chief blink a bit confused before mimicking him. Zuko tried not to grin at that.</p>
<p>“Sokka told me a little bit about you…” Chief Hakoda said,” hold captive by the Tribe of Tuk, used as a… hearth? Sokka wouldn’t explain it to me what that is supposed to mean”</p>
<p>Zuko knew already that these tribes only have known people who could water bend. No other bender was ever seen here, therefore there was no word in their tongue to explain a fire bender.</p>
<p>“The people of the other tribe called me ‘human fire’. But I’m… well…” Zuko summoned a little flame in his hand, seeing the Chiefs eyes widened in amazement,” I’m something like a water bender. Only with fire. Do you have a word for that?”</p>
<p>Chief Hakoda shook his head,” but I think ‘fire-bender’ might fit to you. Is this the reason you were captured?”</p>
<p>Nodding nervously, Zuko put out the fire,” I was used as cooking fire or heating up their bathes. They tied me down but they didn’t mistreat me. I was treated well…just not like a human being”</p>
<p>The chief hummed in understanding.</p>
<p>“You smell different” he said suddenly, making Zuko blink surprised.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You don’t smell like an alpha but also not like an omega. You smell…ashy but also like snow, which is reasonable, of course. But you clearly are different from us”</p>
<p>Zuko rubbed his hands nervously,” will that be a problem?”</p>
<p>Unknown to him, Sokka was looking through the flap behind the fire bender, silently pleading his father to help his friend who saved his life.</p>
<p>Smiling knowingly, Chief Hakoda shook his head,” No, it won’t be a problem”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life here with Sokka’s tribe was very different. Zuko was introduced to them as a new member of their tribe, was given tasks and an own tent.</p>
<p>“Usually, new members would bring their own belongings into the tribe,” Chief Hakoda, explained to Zuko,” but seeing that you’re quite inexperienced to live on your own, we decided to help you out a bit”</p>
<p>“Thank you again, for everything,” Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the chief, bowing deeply” I do my best, I promise!”</p>
<p>“That is good to hear, Zuko”, Chief Hakoda laughed, clapping the teen awkwardly on the back, motioning him to straight up again” how about my son showing you around? He could also help you put up your tent”</p>
<p>Blushing at the thought of the brunette, Zuko nodded,” that would be appreciated”</p>
<p>And Sokka was clearly having fun in showing him everything worth showing. The animals they hunted, the making of the tents, canoes, weapons and tools, letting Katara show them her class she was training right now. The children all watched in aww as Zuko showed them a bit of his fire bending, asking Katara if they could also learn this kind of bending.</p>
<p>Katara sent them off annoyed, now having to explain that only Zuko could do such bending and cheering these children up who started to cry from disappointment.</p>
<p>Both teens where laughing, running off to somewhere else, simply enjoying the time spent together.</p>
<p>“This is really different from the other tribe,” Zuko commented, sitting next to Sokka and watching the Otter Penguins waddling around and nursing their babies.</p>
<p>“You’ll see it will be awesome to be part of our tribe. My father will probably give you some people to teach you some stuff but otherwise we can hang out all the time”</p>
<p>Zuko really like that thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the years, Zuko learned how to survive these cold deserts, how to hunt and how to build tents. He was taught fighting like a water tribe warrior and trained his fire bending every day in the morning with the rising sun.</p>
<p>He became a part of the community and to be honest, he never felt more at home than here.</p>
<p>It was proven when one day the Tribe of Tuk returned with their warriors, demanding to get their husband or the human fire back.</p>
<p>The two chiefs managed to negotiate without any violence. And Zuko was relieved to be told that he was to stay with the Tribe of Hakoda.</p>
<p>“Since you are a human and not an object, they can’t take claim on you like one. And because they never took you into their community, you don’t have to go back” Sokka explained to him.</p>
<p>“And what about you? You were married” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“Psh!” the young man looked away, annoyance clear in his face,” I was abducted and forced to marry. It would have been a problem if we mated but…”</p>
<p>He hit Zuko’s shoulder gently, smiling brightly,” I’m happy that you saved me the trouble!”</p>
<p>The fire bender felt for the first time gratitude towards his father for banishing him in a place like this.</p>
<p>That way, he could meet Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now 22, Zuko realized that he really needed to learn something about this alpha/omega/mating thing.</p>
<p>Once a month he always watched a certain group of people falling sick, unable to do anything but moan and sigh in pain. It only goes for few days, then the people would leave their tent and act like nothing happened. Even the rest of the people not falling sick would act like it’s a normal day without any worry.</p>
<p>He considered asking Sokka, but lately they friendship grew quite tense. They didn’t fight or anything but every time Sokka was visiting him at work, Zuko had the tendency to mess up. And every time Zuko came to apologize for his mess up, he messed up again.</p>
<p>Last time he caught Sokka undressed and it was a very embarrassing moment for both of them.</p>
<p>So no, their relationship was lately awkwardly tense.</p>
<p>He went to ask Katara then, hoping for some insight of this part of their culture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara was practicing her bending technique, freezing and unfreezing the water by the shore outside their tribe. Today was her day off it seems and Zuko approached her silently and sat down few feet away, watching her train.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” she asked, still in the middle of unfreezing the water and moving it around as she glanced over her shoulder at the fire bender.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what Alpha and Omega means?”</p>
<p>The woman froze, the water lost its beautiful form and splashed back down into the rest of the ocean. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around, staring in shock at the other.</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I hear those words here and there, but I just can’t figure out what it means,” Zuko explained, a little bit confused why his friend’s sister broke out in laughter.</p>
<p>“I can’t! I can’t!!” she gasped through laughter, almost breaking down every time she looked at the confused man.</p>
<p>“Can you help me now or not?” Zuko huffed, blushing embarrassed.</p>
<p>Still laughing, Katara went up to Zuko, pulled him to his feet and led him back to their tribe. And the next thing he knew, he was sitting with a bunch of preteens in a tent while Gran Gran was teaching them everything about Alphas, Omegas and Mating.</p>
<p>And with each minute that passed, Zuko blushed redder and redder as he came to a realization.</p>
<p>Half of the tribe didn’t get sick…but horny.</p>
<p>And most importantly, so did Sokka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you avoiding me?” Sokka asked nervously, approaching Zuko by his tent. The young man blushed, remembering the way Sokka moaned in his arms as they escaped the Tribe of Tuk. He now knew that it wasn’t from sickness and pain but something else.</p>
<p>“…No…” he lied, badly.</p>
<p>Sokka stood there, fumbling with his gloves as he glanced up once in a while,” I… I know it had been a bit awkward between us…but I hoped that we could go back to normal…”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I’m sorry,” Zuko sighed dejected, not looking at the other.</p>
<p>“Don’t be! It’s not your fault! Embarrassing stuff happened some time, that shouldn’t-“</p>
<p>“I know that you’re an omega” Zuko blurted out, watching Sokka standing there and watching him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Uhm…so?”</p>
<p>“I always thought you got sick. When that Boatak wanted to… mate with you, I thought you had a fever. I mistook the word ‘in heat’ for ‘fever’”</p>
<p>Sokka’s cheeks started to turn red,” oh”</p>
<p>Zuko hummed in agreement, just sitting there in front of his tent with a small plate with meat in front of him.</p>
<p>“Would you like some?” he asked, offering the plate to Sokka.</p>
<p>The young man nodded and sat down next to him, closer than normally and began to eat together with Zuko.</p>
<p>After some time of awkward silence, Sokka spoke up,” I hope this doesn’t change anything between us”</p>
<p>“I think it did,” Zuko replied simply, flinching when Sokka punched him angrily and stomped away in fury.</p>
<p>It took him a whole day till the evening to realize how that answer came out and Zuko was right now screaming into his pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was time for Zuko to act. The next day, the fire bender made his way over to the tent of Chief Hakoda, rehearsing his speech in his mind and hoping that everything will work out.</p>
<p>“Oh, Zuko” the chief spoke up surprised,” it’s still very early in the morning. What are you-“</p>
<p>“I want to marry your son, chief” Zuko interrupted, blushing deeply as his words simply fell out of his mouth,” I love Sokka and I really want to marry him”</p>
<p>Staring blankly at the other, Chief Hakoda leaned back in his seat,” please, sit down”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, taking off his heavy coat and sat down all proper and bowing deep with respect. The fire bender stopped doing that throughout the years, but every now and then when he needed to show his respect for someone, he just didn’t know how to do it otherwise.</p>
<p>Chief Hakoda didn’t seem to mind anymore and smiled,” so, you want to marry Sokka, huh? Is there a reason why I should say no?”</p>
<p>“Many,” was the answer, surprising the Chief,” I’m not someone a person like Sokka deserved. My past is full of shame and no honor. The scar is evidence for that”</p>
<p>“Would you tell me how you get that scar?”</p>
<p>Zuko told him, everything from his royal heritage to the moment of his banishment. He explained him of the war outside that was happening and how the rest of the world was unaware of their existence.</p>
<p>“The Fire Nation…” Chief Hakoda spoke up in thought,” …is your home”</p>
<p>“It was my home”</p>
<p>The chief hummed,” and this Fire Nation is attacking other Nations?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded,” and me belonging to them, to the enemy, is also a reason for you to say no”</p>
<p>They sat there for an hour already and Chief Hakoda sighed,” you poor child. Tell me why I should allow you to marry my son”</p>
<p>All his thoughts came to a halt. It was so easy for him to list down the reasons the chief shouldn’t let Zuko marry Sokka but finding a reason why he should?</p>
<p>“Because he loves me,” the voice of Sokka came from behind the fire bender. Zuko turned around and stared at the young man standing there by the entrance. Did he eavesdrop on them?</p>
<p>“Because he saved me from the Tribe of Tuk. He didn’t take advantage of my weakened state. He treats me right and because I want to marry him too”</p>
<p>His cheeks were red, but that could be from the cold outside, Zuko wondered.</p>
<p>Chief Hakoda hummed, a big smile on his face as he looked from his son to Zuko and back.</p>
<p>“Of course there should be a problem of you not being a real Tribesman-“</p>
<p>“But Zuko did everything he was asked to, learned everything he was taught and learned our rituals and traditions. That makes him as much a Tribesman as any other!” Sokka argued.</p>
<p>“And as fire bender?”</p>
<p>Sokka sat down right next to Zuko and glared his father down,” he never hurt anybody with his bending and you know it. He even use it to warm up some tents for the children and elder people”</p>
<p>Zuko slowly got the feeling that Sokka’s father intended something with his arguments.</p>
<p>“But he’s not even an alpha, son”</p>
<p>“He’s my alpha from across the ocean and that’s enough!” Sokka shouted, his head bright red and his eyes angrily wide,” before you know it, there will be babies left and right! All strong warriors they will be! You’ll see!”</p>
<p>Zuko gasped.</p>
<p>Sokka slapped his hands over his mouth, staring at Zuko in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I think there is nothing I can add to that,” Chief Hakoda chuckled, “Sokka?”</p>
<p>Sokka flinched and looked at his father, his hands still over his mouth.</p>
<p>“You may go, I need to discuss few more things with Zuko”</p>
<p>Sokka jumped to his feet and fled, Zuko watching him running off somewhere.</p>
<p>“Zuko?”</p>
<p>Zuko stared back to the chief.</p>
<p>“I will give you my permission to court my son”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you, Chief!” Zuko bowed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko was walking up and down the shore, picking yet another shell.</p>
<p>An otter penguin snapped and growled at him as he apparently came to close to them.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry…”  Zuko mumbled amused, walking carefully past the angrily flapping animal and searched the ground for more shells.</p>
<p>“You’ve been walking here for hours now, what are you even doing?” Katara spoke up, walking over to the crouched man and looked over his shoulder,” are those albino shells?”</p>
<p>“y-yes?”</p>
<p>“And what are they for?”</p>
<p>Zuko grumbled and mumbled under his breath, blushing when Katara leaned closer and pressed on to already tell her.</p>
<p>“I want to court Sokka…I need something as a betrothal necklace…”</p>
<p>“Oh…my…” was all he heard before the water bender started to squeal, jumping up and down like crazy and hugging the man and congratulating him. The Katara ran off to who knows where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days, Zuko became painfully aware that Katara might have spread the news.</p>
<p>Everyone was glancing over or bluntly staring at him and Sokka when they spent time together. They didn’t even do romantic stuff together. Just sharing some food with the families or helping each other out with some tasks.</p>
<p>And when something romantic happened like Zuko gifting Sokka a self-made pelt from a polar bear he hunted, then half of their tribe broke out in squeals and excited giggles.</p>
<p>One time they were just taking a walk outside of the tribe’s ground only for elder woman and men to giggle and smirk at them.</p>
<p>It made them quite uncomfortable but also comforted in the thought of them being happy for the young couple.</p>
<p>On their walk, Zuko pulled out the shell necklace and gave it to his fiancé, blushing when he was asked to put it on Sokka’s neck himself.</p>
<p>They returned bright faced, hand holding and with an official announcement of them to be married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still remember your last wedding,” Zuko whispered over to his newly wed husband, smiling when Sokka smirked, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Who thought I was going to marry my wedding gift,” he joked, both giggling happily as they watched the performers dancing and playing music.</p>
<p>At one point in the evening, Sokka stole a kiss from a distracted Zuko, making the whole tribe break out in laughter and wolf whistle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko realized that theory will never prepare you for the real thing.</p>
<p>“Go already! Your omega awaits you!” the other hunters shouted, laughing at Zuko good naturally for being awkward as always.</p>
<p>They were only few hours trip away from their tribe, hunting for Carribu Elks, when a teen ran towards them, already out of breath.</p>
<p>“Zuko! …your mate…in heat…”</p>
<p>The fire bender stood frozen, not knowing how to react to that information.</p>
<p>He was called out and ordered to return to his husband, helping him out already.</p>
<p>Giving his weapons necessary for the hunt to the boy, he started sprinting back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko…” Sokka breathed, smiling at Zuko who came crushing down into their tent and crawling up to his love quickly, gasping for air.</p>
<p>“I’m here, what do you need? Should I get water? Are you hungry? Do you need more covers? I could-“</p>
<p>Sokka gently pulled Zuko into a kiss.</p>
<p>“Take your clothes off and get in here,” he whispered, motioning to their bed.</p>
<p>Red faced, Zuko did as he was told, climbing into the bed undressed and…just holding the other at first, which seemed not to be bad for a start, seeing at how Sokka cuddled closer to him, sniffing at his neck.</p>
<p>“I… I’ve never done it before,” Zuko whispered, blushing more and more with each kiss given to him and his hands stiffly held around Sokka’s waist.</p>
<p>“Me neither…” Sokka mumbled, nuzzling to the other’s neck,” just do what feels right I guess…”</p>
<p>Their first time was… awkward. There were hands everywhere, no idea where to hold onto. They stumbled from the nest they made or bumping their heads together on accident. Also, Sokka kept telling Zuko to bite his neck harder. He didn’t want to hurt his husband but apparently his worry was unjustified.</p>
<p>“It’s what we call marking” Sokka explained as he guided his nervous mate back to his neck.</p>
<p>After their very first love making,  they huddled together under their covers, smiling and giggling. Was it from excitement? Or the love for each other?</p>
<p>Zuko guessed it was both.</p>
<p>They rested for some time till Zuko was feeling more confident and adventuress and pounced on his screeching husband, kissing him more bravely and nibbling his neck, hearing him moan happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four years into their marriage, Zuko was able to notice every single micro expression his husband made.</p>
<p>And right now, Sokka was angry.</p>
<p>To be honest, Zuko had no idea what he had done. The other alphas in the tribe told him to just apologize, but for what? His uncle used to say to not waste everyone’s time with empty words.</p>
<p>Sokka was talking about how Katara got her second child already, and most probably a strong water bender.</p>
<p>He chopped angrily away while Zuko sat nervously by the fire, heating it up for their soup to cook.</p>
<p>“She’s married for two years. Two years!” He snapped, over his shoulder to his husband, ignoring him going stiff in panic,” and she already has two kids…”</p>
<p>So that was the problem. Zuko frowned, looking into the fire.</p>
<p>The meat was put in the cooking water, and Sokka cleaned the utensils before sitting next to the fire bender.</p>
<p>“The omegas here told me you’re infertile, that or just a runt,” he grunted, leaning onto his husband’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Of course they would say that. Zuko might be a part of their family now but he just wasn’t an alpha.</p>
<p>“I’m sor-“</p>
<p>“I snapped at them and told them to shut up,” Sokka interrupted, looking up,” like they have any idea who you are. Who you are to me”</p>
<p>Sokka sighed, looking back into the fire,” I wanted an army of little warriors…”</p>
<p>Zuko took a deep breath, put his arms around Sokka and held him close. There was nothing to be said.</p>
<p>As his uncle said, there was no need for empty words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa! Papa!!” Izumi came running in, covered in fur coat and snow. Zuko and Sokka looked up from their work of repairing their tent which the boys managed to burn a large hole into it last evening.</p>
<p>“What is it, love?” Sokka asked, taking the awaited seal skin from Zuko and started sewing it over the hole.</p>
<p>“There is a Fire Nation ship, Papa! A real Fire Nation ship from the Fire Nation!” Izumi shouted excited, ignoring her quintuplet brothers looking into the tent with her.</p>
<p>The parents stared at each other, wide eyed. Zuko felt his heart beating faster, could hear his pulse running.</p>
<p>Putting on his boots and coat, he ran out of the tent, knowing that Sokka will start packing their things soon enough.</p>
<p>He saw the alphas roaming around the shore, watching the ash coming down like black snow and observing the ship approaching.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here!? Get away from here!” Zuko shouted, grabbing the first few men and women and shoving them towards the tribe,” pack everything you can, then move deeper into the land, away from the shores!”</p>
<p>“Is this were you came from?” one of them asked curious, not comprehending how dangerous their situation was right now.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is why I tell you to leave!” the fire bender snapped, pulling and shoving some more people till their finally did what they were ordered to do.</p>
<p>“I will stay here and hold them back as long as I can,” Zuko explained to the last few alphas,” if I’m not returning, tell my family I’m sorry”</p>
<p>“And what do you think you’re doing?” Katara snapped, glaring at him as she run all the way from the tribe to the shore.</p>
<p>Watching the approaching ship and the falling ash, she whispered,” is this the Fire Nation you told us about?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Zuko explained his plan. Best case scenario, the people will only collect him and put him to prison. Worst case scenario, the Fire Nation knows of their existence and come to destroy them. For this, Zuko will be here and distract them with him being the banished Prince.</p>
<p>“This is crazy, at least let me fight with you” Katara insisted.</p>
<p>“No, I’m convinced that any information about the tribes here are rumors. If they see you, those rumors will be proven true. Go, take your family and go”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara did so reluctant, leaving Zuko behind at the shore. The fire bender watched the ship approaching, walking up and down nervously as he imagined who he will meet now.</p>
<p>Would it be his sister who will tell him that he suffered not enough and take him back to be executed? Would it be some General on the mission to kill his tribe?</p>
<p>Taking a hot breath, Zuko took in position as the ship came to a halt.</p>
<p>A little boat was released and the banished prince watched curiously only a group of five men approaching the shore in it.</p>
<p>“Do my eyes deceive me? If that isn’t little Zuzu! Oh, how you’ve grown!” shouted out a very familiar voice, making Zuko’s eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>Running towards the water, Zuko saw no other than his apparently not dead cousin, Lu Ten, leading the little boat with his men.</p>
<p>“Lu Ten?!”</p>
<p>“It’s me!” Lu Ten laughed out loud, smiling bright and spreading his arms wide. When the boat finally reached the shore, Lu Ten jumped out of it, hugging his little cousin who was running into his arms.</p>
<p>“I thought you were dead!” Zuko exclaimed, his face buried in the other’s neck.</p>
<p>“I had to stay dead for some time, since I found out that Uncle Ozai planned an assassination on me while at Ba Sing Se” Lu Ten explained, combing his hand through Zuko’s hair.</p>
<p>“And when I finally came back, not only was my father in prison, but you were also banished to this wasteland” Lu Ten smiled warmly at the younger fire bender, looking around curiously,” but really, how did you survived here? Should I be worried about your sanity?”</p>
<p>How happily Zuko would show his family around the tribe, showing them his new life he built up, showing them his very own family he was gifted.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t. Nervously, he glanced over to the soldiers watching them.</p>
<p>“What happened to father? What about uncle? And Azula?”</p>
<p>“Your father is imprisoned for attempting murder on the heir of the Fire Nation,” Lu Ten let go of Zuko to count down on his fingers,” my father took his rightful place as Fire Lord after finding out I was alive, Azula is seeing few therapists after all that manipulation she was pulled through and-Oh!”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s smile grew even wider,” The Fire Nation is now ending this endless war. Right now, father is taking care of the peace treaties with the other Nations and then-“</p>
<p>“The war is over?” Zuko stared in shock,” just… just like that?”</p>
<p>“Well, there were some revolutions going on back at home,” Lu Ten shrugged casual,” but yeah, officially, the war is over. Of course everything is tense still but-“</p>
<p>Zuko hugged his cousin again,” can I trust you?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Lu Ten blinked confused but nodded,” yes, of course”</p>
<p>“Tell your men to return to the ship. And follow me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By Agni…” Lu Ten whispered as he looked around the tribe, people staring at him and his clothes with open curiosity,” who would have thought that this wasteland was habited by humans?”</p>
<p>“I lived with them since the day they saved me,” Zuko explained shortly, looking around for someone,” normally, they stay near the shores for fishing, but since they saw your ship, I told them to hide deeper in the land”</p>
<p>Lu Ten hummed interested, noticing a pale girl running towards them and into Zuko’s arms. She was laughing and cuddling him while Zuko talked in that strange tongue of theirs.</p>
<p>“This is Izumi… my daughter,” Zuko introduced her, blushing softly as he smiled at his cousin.</p>
<p>“Your daughter?!”</p>
<p>A stream of shouts suddenly was heard and the crowd was divided by five little boys, unlike the girl they had dark skin like the rest of these people and running towards Zuko, shouting and laughing in excitement.</p>
<p>They all threw themselves at his little cousin, falling into the snow.</p>
<p>“And these are my sons,” Zuko laughed, greeting them each with a kiss to the forehead.</p>
<p>“…sons…” Lu Ten breathed, watching in amazement his little cousin talking sweetly to the boys who all nodded and shouted and telling him some kind of story that required wild gestures with their little gloved hands. Meanwhile a young man approached them, eyeing him carefully as he held a newborn closer to his chest.</p>
<p>Zuko finally managed to get back to his feet smiling brightly at the older fire bender as he hugged the man’s side, ” this is my family, Lu Ten”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lu Ten watched from afar Zuko and Sokka argue about him, the young man repeatedly pointing aggressively towards him while Zuko kept on shaking his head and hissing something in that weird language of theirs.</p>
<p>“Uncle?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten blinked, glancing down to the daughter of his little cousin, watching him with those bright golden eyes. She pointed at him and asked again,” uncle?”</p>
<p>Smiling warmly, Lu Ten nodded, “ yes. I am your uncle”</p>
<p>Nodding contently, the young child took his hand and dragged him off to a spot where other children were playing, together with those five boys Zuko introduced as his sons.</p>
<p>The last time Lu Ten saw his little cousin, Zuko was barely twelve. It was a strange thought of him being married and having kids.</p>
<p>“I wonder where his wife is. Maybe she’s nicer than his brother in law, what do you think?” He asked Izumi, knowing already that she wouldn’t understand him but smiling nonetheless as she called all the children on the playground over to them and introducing her ‘uncle’ to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, we can trust him” Zuko said again,” if there ever was an honorable man, it is him”</p>
<p>“But you yourself told me about your father who-“</p>
<p>“My father was a monster. But my uncle is a good man who, as Lu Ten explained to me, took over the throne and ended the war” Zuko couldn’t hold back a smile. The mere thought of peace was making his heart beat faster in happiness.</p>
<p>Sokka sighed, giving him a worried look, crossing his arms, ” I don’t want you to get hurt”</p>
<p>“I won’t get hurt. <em>We</em> won’t get hurt. I promise” Zuko took his husband’s hands,” how about we invite him to dinner and you shall see for yourself?”</p>
<p>Sokka sighed again, looking away from Zuko and then widen his eyes in surprise, chuckling.</p>
<p>“I have to admit, such a man can’t be evil,” Sokka broke out in laughter, pointing at something behind Zuko, making the fire bender turn around and laughing as well.</p>
<p>Lu Ten had three children hanging on his back, two on his front and on each leg another two children clinging to him as he groaned loudly and exaggerated as he pretended to be beaten by a bunch of foreign children.</p>
<p>“Hoooonnoooor!” Lu Ten shouted dramatic, carefully kneeling down and lying down and letting the children climb all over him and cheering happily.</p>
<p>Sokka shook his head amused,” alright, he can spend a night with us. I trust you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The taste is…” Lu Ten kept his face from grimacing,”…interesting”</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled, smiling at Sokka,”<em>he says he likes your cooking</em>”</p>
<p>Sokka frowned,”<em> he looks like he’s about to puke. Tell him I can make him something else if he wants to</em>”</p>
<p>“Sokka can see you’re not impressed. Would you like something else to eat?” Zuko turned back to a struggling Lu Ten. He quickly shook his head, thanking for the food and taking another bite.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the boys were about to start another food battle and Zuko quickly told them to cut it off. Izumi meanwhile loved her newfound uncle so much, she spent all her evening on his lap, eating up her own bowl with ease.</p>
<p>“Does everything here taste so… bland?” Lu Ten asked carefully as he swallowed another bite.</p>
<p>“The south pole doesn’t have many spices except salt, so you can’t expect it to be as spicy as the Fire Nation culinary art,” Zuko chuckled, grabbing the little hands from two of his boys slapping each other and whispered to them to stop fighting and return to their food.</p>
<p>The boys sighed and did as they were told.</p>
<p>“You have wonderful children,” Lu Ten smiled, glancing over to Sokka,” but I do wonder why your brother in law is living here with you? Where is your wife?”</p>
<p>Zuko spit out the water he was drinking, coughing heavily and causing their baby to cry from the sudden noise.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll get that”</em> Sokka said, standing up and hurrying off to the little nest where their youngest was crying, picking him up and humming a soft tune as he cradled the little one.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Lu Ten gave Zuko a confused look as the younger cousin cleaned his face and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Sokka is not my brother in law…” he started slowly,” he’s… Sokka is my husband”</p>
<p>Eyebrows raised high, Lu Ten glanced over to the curious looking Sokka (since he heard his name called twice) and back to Zuko.</p>
<p>“Okay, you married a man… alright. I… I will get used to it…but,” he motioned to Izumi on his lap, slurping her food and the sons being busy slapping each other again.</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled awkwardly,” yeah, uhm… these are our children”</p>
<p>“I get that but where is the woman?”</p>
<p>The younger fire bender sighed, rubbing his face,” this is kind of hard to explain, cousin”</p>
<p>“You married a man, there is nothing that could surprise me anymore,” Lu Ten replied confident, wiping some food away from Izumi’s face.</p>
<p>“Oh, you will be,” Zuko promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko was accompanying his cousin back to the shore where the ship was waiting for him. Lu Ten hadn’t been talking for a while, probably trying to take in what he heard about the alpha/omega/mating thing going on here.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes…” the elder nodded quickly, rubbing his forehead,” it’s just a very strange concept for men to… you know?”</p>
<p>“I was horrified the first time Sokka gave birth to Izumi. People in my tribe still tease me how I lost consciousness” Zuko smiled, shaking his head and sighing as they reached the water.</p>
<p>“So… what will happen now?”</p>
<p>This was a question that was on his mind all day since he saw Lu Ten again.</p>
<p>His cousin shrugged, “Well, I <em>was</em> ordered to bring you back home in case you survived”</p>
<p>“Nice”</p>
<p>“And bring your corpse back for a proper funeral if you didn’t,” Lu Ten added, looking back to where they came from,” but this is an outcome I didn’t expect”</p>
<p>They stood there for a while, Lu Ten shivering from the evening cold that Zuko grew used too.</p>
<p>“How about you write my father a letter?”</p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes widened, a smile on his lips,” I have another idea”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fire Lord Iroh!” the servant bowed deeply as he greeted Iroh,” Prince Lu Ten returned from the South Pole!”</p>
<p>Snapping his attention away from the meeting with the rulers of the other Nations, Iroh stared down the servant.</p>
<p>“And?” he didn’t know what he wanted to hear. He clearly did know what he <em>doesn’t</em> want to hear. Even if Zuko ended up in madness, Iroh will always be there for his nephew just as he is there for Azula. He was content about her current progress.</p>
<p>“Prince Lu Ten asks for your presence, Fire Lord” the servant explained, bowing again.</p>
<p>Bringing his attention back to the other rulers, Iroh gave a small bow himself in apology.</p>
<p>“I’ll return shortly, I apologize for this inconvenience”</p>
<p>“Do not worry, Fire Lord Iroh,” Queen Yue smiled,” we shall take a break for fifteen minutes”</p>
<p>Nodding in thanks, Iroh calmly left the room, letting the servant close the door before sprinting down the halls towards his son.</p>
<p>The double doors burst open and Iroh saw his son standing there. He had an unreadable expression as he silently held out a scroll. There was no Zuko standing with him.</p>
<p>“Just say what this is, I can’t handle another loss,” Iroh shook his head at the scroll, refusing to take it. “Where was the body? Was he killed by an animal? Did he freeze to death?”</p>
<p>“Just open the scroll, father” Lu Ten told him, taking his father’s hand and putting the scroll in it.</p>
<p>He took a shaky breath and kept his tears from falling as he opened the scroll. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw.</p>
<p>It was a family picture drawn by his son. A grown up Zuko stood next to a young man with a baby in his arms while his nephew himself was carrying a boy. Another four boys and a girl were standing at the front, all smiling.</p>
<p>Teardrops tainted the painting and Iroh quickly protected it by holding the picture to his chest, falling to his knees and crying. Lu Ten was by his side and put his arms around the father, hugging him closely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>